18/2
قَيِّمًا لِّيُنذِرَ بَأْسًا شَدِيدًا مِن لَّدُنْهُ وَيُبَشِّرَ الْمُؤْمِنِينَ الَّذِينَ يَعْمَلُونَ الصَّالِحَاتِ أَنَّ لَهُمْ أَجْرًا حَسَنًا Kayyimen li yunzire be'sen şedîden min ledunhu ve yubeşşirel mu'minînellezîne ya'melûnes sâlihâti enne lehum ecren hasenâ(hasenen). [http://www.kuranmeali.org/18/kehf_suresi/1.ayet/kurani_kerim_mealleri.aspx Önceki] 1 2''' 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 [http://www.kuranmeali.org/18/kehf_suresi/3.ayet/kurani_kerim_mealleri.aspx '''Sonraki] Yusuf Ali (English) * 2- (He hath made it) Straight(2327) (and Clear) in order that He may warn (the godless) of a terrible Punishment from Him, and that He may give Glad Tidings to the Believers who work righteous deeds, that they shall have a goodly Reward, M. Pickthall (English) * 2- (But hath made it) straight, to give warning of stern punishment from Him, and to bring unto the believers who do good works the news that theirs will be a fair reward. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 1-2-3- Allah'a hamdolsun o öyle bir Allah'dır ki Kitabı kuluna indirdi. Hem de onun için hiçbir eğrilik yapmayarak; dolambaçlı değil, çarpık değil, yalanı, yanlışı yok. Dosdoğru bir hakim olmak üzere indirdi. Ki kendi katından pek şiddetli bir azab olan ahiret azabı ile (kâfirleri) uyarsın ve iyi işler yapan müminlere şunu müjdelesin onlara kesinlikle öyle güzel bir mükafat vardır ki. Orada (cennette) devamlı kalacaklardır. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *Rahman Rahim olan Allah’ın adıyla 1- Hamd, Kitabı kulu üzerine indiren ve onda hiç bir çarpıklık kılmayan Allah'a aittir.(1) 2- Dosdoğru (bir Kitaptır) ki, kendi katından şiddetli bir azabla uyarıp-korkutmak ve salih amellerde bulunan mü'minlere müjde vermek için (onu indirdi) ; şüphesiz onlara güzel bir ecir vardır. 3- Onlar orda ebedi olarak kalıcıdırlar. 4- (Bu Kur'an) "Allah çocuk edindi" diyenleri uyarıp korkutmaktadır.(2) 5- Bu konuda ne kendilerinin, ne de atalarının hiç bir bilgisi yoktur. Ağızlarından çıkan söz ne (kadar da) büyük. Onlar yalandan başkasını söylemiyorlar.(3) 6- Şimdi onlar bu söze (Kur'an'a) inanmayacak olurlarsa sen, onların peşi sıra esef ederek kendini kahredeceksin (öyle mi) ?(4) 7- Şüphesiz biz, yeryüzü üzerindeki şeyleri ona bir süs kıldık; onların hangisinin daha güzel davranışta bulunduğunu deneyelim diye. AÇIKLAMA 1. Yani, "Onda ne bir kimsenin anlayamayacağı kadar karışık ve karmaşık şeyler vardır, ne de hakkı seven bir kimseyi kararsız bırakarak doğru yoldan saptıran bir nokta vardır. 2. Böyle diyen kimseleri, Hıristiyanları, Yahudileri ve Allah'a çocuk isnad eden Arap müşriklerini kapsar. 3. "Büyük Söz": "Şu Allah'ın oğludur veya şunu Allah, oğul edinmiştir." Bu söz büyük bir söz olarak nitelenmiştir, çünkü Allah'ın bir oğlu olduğu veya birisini oğul edindiği bir bilgiye dayanmamaktadır. Onlar sadece bir şahsa karşı duydukları bir sevgide aşırı gitmişler ve böyle bir bağ icad etmişlerdir. Onlar alemlerin rabbi olan Allah'a iftira ettiklerinin, O'na karşı büyük bir yalan uydurduklarının farkında da değildirler. 4. Burada, bu surenin nazil olduğu sırada Peygamber'in (s.a) üzüntüsünün gerçek sebebine değinilmektedir. Bu Peygamber'in (s.a) , kendisinin ve arkadaşlarının gördüğü işkenceye değil, kavminin sapıklık ve ahlâkî bozukluğuna üzüldüğünü göstermektedir. Onu en çok üzen konu ne kadar yola getirmeye çalışırsa çalışsın,kavminin sapıklıkta inat etmesiydi. O çok üzülüyordu, çünkü kavminin sapıklığının en sonunda helâk olmalarına ve Allah'ın azabının üzerlerine hak olmasına neden olacağından korkuyordu. Bu nedenle gece gündüz onları kurtarmaya çalışıyordu, fakat onlar sanki Allah'ın azabının gelmesini istercesine inat ediyorlardı. Peygamber (s.a) bu durumu konuyla ilgili hadisinde şöyle açıklamaktadır: "Benim ve sizin benzeriniz, ateş yakan ve ateşine pervane ve çekirgeler düşmeye başlayınca onları ateşten kurtarmaya çalışan kimse gibidir. Ben sizi ateşe düşmekten korumak için eteklerinizden tutuyorum. Oysa siz benim elimden kurtulmaya çalışıyorsunuz." (Buhari-Müslim) mukayese için bkz. Şuara: 3 Gerçi "... Üzüntü duyarak adeta kendini tüketeceksin." denmektedir, ama bu sözde Peygamber'i (s.a) teselli eden bir ifade de vardır.: "Sen onları inanmaya zorlamakla görevli olmadığına göre neden kendini tüketiyorsun? Senin tek görevin müjdelemek ve korkutmaktır, insanları mümin yapmak değil. Bu nedenle müminleri müjdelemeye ve kafirleri kötü sonla uyarmaya devam etmelisin." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *2. Bu tutarlı ve dosdoğru inkarcıları O'nun katından zorlu bir cezayla uyarmak ve dürüst, erdemli davranışlarda bulunan müminlere hak ettikleri güzel karşılığı müjdelemek içindir, Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *2. Dosdoğru olarak -indirdi ki- tarafından gelen bir şiddetli azap ile -kâfirleri- korkutsun ve güzel güzel amellerde bulunan müminleri de müjdelesin, ki onlar için şüphe yok güzel bir mükâfat vardır 2. Evet.. 0 hikmet sahibi Yaratıcı, o Kur'an'ı (dosdoğru olarak) indirdi. 0 kitap ifrat ve tefritden uzaktır, bütün insanlık için bir hidayet vesiledir, dinî ve dünyevî ihtiyaçları karşılayabilecek bir mahiyette bulunmaktadır, müjde ve uyarı içeren âyetleri toplamıştır. Ta (ki) Allah Teâlânın (tarafından gelecek olan bir şiddetli azap ile) kâfirleri (korkutsun) o küfür ve yalanlamaları yüzünden böyle bir azaba uğrayacaklarını onlara ihtar eylesin (ve güzel güzel amellerde bulunan müminleri de müjdelesin ki, onlar için) İmanları ve güzel amelleri karşılığında (şüphe yok ki, güzel bir mükâfat vardır) o da cennetten ve orada olan pek güzel nimetlerden ibarettir.